Episode 1491 (5th May 1975)
Plot Billy is angry to be woken up by Fury's barking. Ray and Jerry arrive at the yard and find Eddie's message. They're relieved to find none of the copper piping or petty cash missing. Ray is livid. Deirdre tells Blanche about her row with Billy and she admits that she doesn't know what she wants from life. Billy finds out that Deirdre has gone into town to shop for the wedding. Ray tries to wind him up. Rita is annoyed that Mavis has arranged rehearsals with Ernie for her, feeling she's being pushed into something she's not sure about. Eddie and Stan call at the yard. Eddie shows them how insecure the establishment is against professional villains. Ray and Jerry have to admit that he's right and hire the dog for a week for £5. Emily can't see why Ernie wants to get into swing music but he's really keen. Blanche drags Deirdre into the Rovers where Annie asks her if she and Billy have had a tiff. Minnie complains about Fury's barking and threatens Albert with a noise abatement officer. Alf tells her he can't help her. Billy asks Deirdre if they can talk later. Ernie pushes a reluctant Rita to join him at No.3 at 4.00pm. Once there, she's dubious until he shows he can play her type of music and they rehearse well as a jealous and disapproving Emily joins them. Eddie leaves the soft dog in the yard for the night, promising results for payment up front. Billy and Deirdre meet at her house. He tells her to make up her mind if they're getting married in nineteen days or not. Rita tells Alec Gilroy she'll work for him and she asks Blanche for help with her frocks. Billy returns to the Rovers and tells Annie and Blanche that the wedding is off. Cast Regular cast *Eddie Yeats - Geoffrey Hughes *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Deirdre Hunt - Anne Kirkbride *Rita Littlewood - Barbara Mullaney *Mavis Riley - Thelma Barlow *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Ernest Bishop - Stephen Hancock Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street - Ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *3 Coronation Street - Back room *The Kabin *20 Victoria Street - Living room *Fairclough, Langton and Booth - Yard and office Notes *This was the final episode of the programme directed by Bill Podmore prior to him beginning his record-breaking run as producer of the programme with Episode 1572 (9th February 1976). *The scene on the Grape Street set was recorded on 16mm film. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Billy and Deirdre come to a crucial decision… *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,946,000 homes (13th place). Notable dialogue Deirdre Hunt: "What am I doing? Popping off round the corner to get married. An' then it'll be round the next looking for somewhere to live. An' round the next, taking the kids to school." Category:1975 episodes